Innocence
by NerdGirlTheSecond
Summary: Rin has to stay in the town he grew up in for a mission. What happens when he starts to change- and not for the better? (Better summary and title later!) I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You'll be going in an area highly infested with demons." There was a smirk on Mephisto's face. "I have arranged for you to be staying with some exorcists in the area until you have completed your mission. There are some with demonic wounds, so I suggest that you be cautious." Mephisto took a breath.

"The demons you must exorcise aren't too powerful, but they _are_ good at hiding. In order to blend in while you locate these demons, you must attend the school in the area as if you were a normal student. There is a car outside waiting for you."

"I'll be coming to supervise your progress." Yukio explained as they left the room. He knew why Yukio had to come, of course. To watch him. To make sure he didn't hurt anyone. In all fairness, he understood. A part of him was even for it. The events at camp were proof enough. Proof to himself, proof to the Grigori.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?" Yukio asked. "Hmmn? Oh, I'm fine Yukio."

LINEbreak

They had stopped at a small, old church in a suburban area. This wasn't just any church, however. _His_ church. The church that he and Yukio grew up in. The church where the old man raised him. The church where the old man lived. The church where… the old man _died._

Yukio looked at him tenderly. "Nii-san, are you alright?" He scoffed. "What makes you think I'm not alright?" _He_ should be the one worrying about _Yukio._ Not the other way around. The others were already at the door of the church.

He took a look at the church. It was still burned in a few places, a painful reminder of what had happened. He didn't even know if the priests would forgive him. Forgive him for killing the old man. Sure, he hadn't _directly_ killed the old man, and they would probably point that out. But no, it was his fault the demons came. If he didn't get into that fight, if he didn't get into fights—the old man wouldn't be dead, and he wouldn't even know about his demonic heritage.

"Hey, Rin, are you coming inside or not?" Shima asked him. "Oh, maybe in a bit." He couldn't handle the guilt he got when he saw the church. "It's such a nice day outside, and all." Shima nodded. "Alright, but I can't promise you're gonna get a room by the time you get back!" He shrugged as Shima went inside.

LINEbreak

He silently walked to the park, head hung in thought. He sat down on the swings. The children at the park looked at him with fear, walking over to their parents, murmuring, "The _demon's back_." Soon, there was no one left at the park.

It was better for him, though. His cheeks were wet. He wouldn't hurt anyone this way, he supposed. Was he really a demon, though? He was a demon in birth, yes, but certainly not in actions. Or was he? Here, he had earned the name _demon._

So enveloped in his thoughts, he didn't notice as a man came up to him. The man had blond hair down to the middle of his neck and blue eyes so light they were almost silver. He was wearing a work shirt with a dark blue blazer and pants. He sat down next to him on the swings.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The man asked. "I'm not a kid." He murmured angrily. The man laughed. "I don't know, you're sure acting like one." The man replied. He glared at the man. "Go away." The man shook his head. "No, you need the company." He glared at the man again as he stood up. "Why… Why aren't you _running_ like the rest of them? **Go away!** "He yelled.

The man smiled. "So, that's what's bothering you. You don't like it when people run away, do you?" He sat down. "No. I mean- yes. I mean-"He groaned. "I used to have to deal with the same thing as you when I was your age. It's not fun. But, trust me. It gets better." He looked down angrily. "How do you know?" He murmured.

The man sighed. "Look kid, all that matters is that you have at least one person that doesn't think you're a demon. And that one person is here anytime you need to talk." He shrugged. "Fine." The man smiled, then handed him a card. "In case you need me." The man walked away. He picked up the card and started to read it.

 _Keiji Leiko Nehkimata Contractor 992-7859 992 Sekhi Dr._

He started to walk home. For some reason, the talk with the man- Keiji (or is it Leiko?) had calmed him down. Soon he was greeted with the sight of the church. He walked in. Luckily for him, everyone was busy getting unpacked and the priests were nowhere in sight.

He silently wandered around. There were only a few bedrooms in the church, one being his and Yukio's old room, but from the sounds of it, the bedroom was already taken. The second bedroom belonged to the old man, and it seemed that someone had turned it into a guest bedroom that Bon and Shima were sleeping in. Shiemi and Izumo were sleeping in his and Yukio's old room. The priests all had their own rooms, and there was one guest bedroom with a small bed that Yukio was sleeping in.

So there was nowhere for him to sleep. He could always sleep in the attic, but the place was dusty because it was never cleaned. He could sleep in the basement, but it brought back bad memories. He thought for a second. Keiji might let him stay at his house. He picked up a phone and called Keiji's number.

" _Nehkimata Contractors, what do you need?"_ It was Keiji on the phone. "It's me, uh, Rin." _"…Who?"_ He sighed. That's right. He never did tell Keiji his name. "The kid from the swings." He replied. _"Oh! What do you need?"_ He thought for a moment. "The place that I'm staying in doesn't have any beds for me." _"Oh, just come right over. Address is on the card."_ "Arigatō, Keiji." Keiji laughed. _"No need to be so formal. Call me Leiko. And it's no problem, kid."_ He hung up.

LINEbreak

He stared in awe at the enormous house. Leiko laughed. "What kind of contractor would I be if I didn't have a nice house?" He nodded numbly. "Let me show you the room you'll be staying in." Leiko led him through a maze of hallways before they stopped at a door. He hoped he didn't have to remember how to get out.

Leiko opened the door. His jaw unhinged, his eyes widened. The room had navy blue walls with almost-black-wood floors. In the middle of the room was a four-post king-size bed with a navy-blue canopy and navy-blue sheets. The frame was the same color as the wood of the floor. There was a dresser across from the bed, made out of wood, also the same color as the floor. The handles of the dresser were in silver. There was a navy-blue rug on the floor trimmed with silver thread, and several paintings hung on the walls of the room. There was a flat-screen TV mounted above the dresser.

Another door led to the bathroom, which had pure-white walls and light blue-glass tiles on the floor. There was a bathtub in the corner the size of a small swimming pool, and next to the bathtub was a large walk-in shower. There was a sink with marble countertops and silver fixtures.

"…." Leiko laughed. "Anytime you stay here, this'll be where you stay. Anyway, I'll go ahead and find some clothes for you, as it seems you forgot yours." Leiko left the room, smiling. He fell onto the bed. It was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. Soon, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **AN: So I'm new to Fanfiction, and if you could leave some reviews that would be really helpful. Any type of review (even flames) would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, so I'm going to update at least once a week on the weekends. Occasionally I will do a random update, like today. Now, if anyone could review any tips or anything that would be great. If there's anything wrong with the chapter or you have any requests, just review or message me about it and I'll get right on it. Anyway, enough of the AN taking up your time.**

Chapter Two

He heard a faint sound above his head. "-ke p." Someone shook him. "Wak- p, sleepi ead." The person shook him again. "WAKE UP, RIN!" The person yelled. He blearily opened his eyes. The person was revealed to be Leiko, whom was grinning above him. "Go 'way, 'm sleepin." He murmured. Leiko laughed. "Hurry up; you have 25 minutes until school starts." He sighed as he pulled himself out of the bed.

Walking into the bathroom, he noticed a set of clothes hanging up on a rack next to the shower. He unstrapped his sword, hanging it on the rack, and locking the bathroom door. Silently he turned on the shower, setting the heat onto its hottest. The temperature he'd liked ever since he was little. He knew his flames were probably responsible for that, of course.

He undressed, dropping his clothes on the floor as he stepped into the shower. The water was warm, and helped him wake up a bit more. **(AN: I'm a girl, and there's no point to this anyway, so I'm going to skip until he's ready.)**

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was the way it normally was, ruffled like he'd gotten out of bed. He was wearing a navy-blue undershirt, with a black hoodie and navy-blue beats (that'd he'd gotten as a present from Leiko, apparently.) He had black jeans on, with navy-blue converses. His sword was strapped onto his back.

Leiko was waiting for him in his room with a bemused expression on his face. "What where you doing in there," he joked. "-curling your hair?" He glared at Leiko. "No!" he yelled. "I just take longer to get ready." Leiko laughed. "Relax kid, I'm joking. Anyway, you have about 10 minutes to eat and get to school."

He followed Leiko out of his room, and down once again the long maze of hallways into a small dining room, with food already prepared. He sat down at the chair across from Leiko. He took a bite of the food. "Did you cook this?" he asked incredulously. Leiko laughed. "No, no, I can't cook to save my life. I have personal chefs that cook my food."

Soon, they finished their food, and Leiko led him to the garage. In the garage were 6 different, (all expensive) cars. Leiko walked over to a car, and gestured to him. He got into the car.

"So, kid. What's wrong? Don't lie to me, though. I can tell if you lie to me." He paused. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to go to school is all." Leiko's tone turned serious. "No, that's not it, kid. I can tell that you're afraid that something is gonna happen. Are you getting bullied, kid? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's not like I know anyone you know anyways."

Could he really trust Leiko? He didn't know. But for some reason he got a comforting presence from Leiko. Like he was someone you could trust with your life. Someone who'd listen to you, and wouldn't judge you. At least, that's what he thought. He decided to trust Leiko.

"Well, at school, I used to get into fights a lot, so… so everyone became afraid of me." Leiko nodded. "Everyone started calling me _demon,_ " he spat out. "-for my abnormal strength. And whenever anyone sees me, they run away 'cause they're afraid of me, afraid that I'll hurt them for no good reason." Leiko nodded. "But do you? You don't seem like the type of person to do that, Rin, to hurt someone for no good reason. Would you mind telling me why you got into those fights?"

He sighed. "Well, one reason was because of my little brother, Yukio. I would get into fights with anyone that would hurt him, or insult him. Because- because, well-"Leiko nodded. "You can tell me, Rin." "-because I felt like Yukio was _mine._ That nobody else was allowed to touch him, to hurt him- except me. And another reason was because people called me demon. It made me feel like I didn't belong, I guess, so I took out my feelings on the people around me who would call me that."

Leiko nodded. "No, you're just protecting your identity, Rin. There's no shame in that." He paused. "-Protecting- my- identity?" He stated confusedly. Leiko smiled. "Hey, we're here. If you need me, just call me." Leiko shoved him out of the car, driving away. He glared at Leiko before he left.

He headed towards the end corner of the school, where most people avoided. As he was walking to the corner, several people were glancing at him in fear, and running away. Tugging on the other's shirts, murmuring, _'it's the demon! It's the demon, he's back!'_ Murmuring like he couldn't hear them. Like it was perfectly fine to call someone a demon.

He wondered where the others were. Probably searching for demons, he supposed. That _was_ what they were here for. He would have to search alone, most likely during the night though. He might end up getting suspended or something if he searched during the day for 'bullying students'. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

A group of seniors came up to him. "'Ey." The leader said. "-Whacha doin' in our spot?" He sighed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted. "I'm sitting in it." The leader laughed. "Oh, look, we got ourselves 'ere a brave one. How 'bout we teach 'im some manners. What d'ya say, boys?" The group headed towards him with their fists out. He stood up and took his jacket off.

If it's a fight these guys want, then it's a fight they'll get.

Two police officers were putting him in handcuffs, there were nurses swarmed around the group, on- hospital carriers? Why was he handcuffed? He spotted his jacket on the ground. "Hey," he insisted. "Why are you cuffing me? I didn't do anything wrong." The police officer looked him in the eye.

"Wrong? Kid, I don't know what wrong is in your book, but in mine, beating up innocents to near death, beating up anyone to near death, is wrong." Beating someone up? He didn't remember doing anything like beating someone up.

Shaking, he looked down. His fists were spattered with red. The concrete was coated in a matching hue. "They're alive," the nurses murmured. "-they're alive and stable." He looked at the police officer on his left confusedly. "What happened?" The police officer unlocked his handcuffs roughly.

"If you really don't know, you're better off not knowing. Now, I don't want to have to arrest you for truancy, especially after I just let you go." He hurried to his first class quickly, taking the officer's advice.

LINEbreak

All morning they had been murmuring about the _demon_ that beat up a group of seniors. All morning, they'd been talking about him. Earlier that morning the sirens had been announced as a police chase that went by their school, but the students knew better.

They knew it was the _demon._ He was talking to a group of newer students who'd just come in today. Surprisingly, they'd seemed to know nothing about _him._ So, of course he'd taken the liberty of telling them all about _him._ About the _demon_ that beat people up so bad that they had to go to the hospital.

They'd nodded, murmuring something that he couldn't make out. "Can you tell us who it is? I mean, _he_ is? If you know, anyways." One of them asked him. "Hmmn, oh, of course. It's-"He pointed his thumb up.

"…It's- huh. I can't remember. Weird. Sorry guys."The group nodded solemnly. "It's okay," a girl told him. "You told us a lot anyways." He had a strange feeling. What it was, though, he didn't know.

LINEbreak

He had walked out of the room, listening to music on an iPhone that someone had just conveniently 'left' charging. If it was wrong, he didn't care. At least, not at the moment, anyways. Anything that kept him from hearing the word _demon_ was his savior.

Lunch wasn't any better. The phone had died, leaving him to hear the murmurs and rumors about the _demon_ that beat up an innocent group of seniors looking for a donation to a charity. This was, as he recalled, not at all what happened. The fight, though? He still couldn't remember any of it.

He wished he could, so he would know if those rumors were _really_ true. He thought about it for a moment. Yes, for as long as he could remember, he started a fight, and then, after the fight was over, he couldn't remember any of it.

Was that normal? No, probably not. It probably had something to do with his demonic genes. No, he was not a demon; he just had the genes of one. Well, half the genes. He honestly didn't know if he could handle being called demon again.

So, he did the rational thing: he called Leiko to come take him out. The student he'd asked was cowering, even though he'd asked nicely. "Hey, can you come pick me up?" _"Yeah, of course, Rin. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ He hung up and handed the phone back to the cowering student.

LINEbreak

"So, Rin, what happened?" Leiko asked him in the car. "I... don't know..." Leiko smiled. "You must know _something._ Anything will help, you can trust me, remember?" He sighed. "Well, these seniors started a fight with me. And then I blacked out or something, because I can't remember anything that happened during the fight. All I know is that when I woke back up, there were policemen putting me in handcuffs and nurses attending to the seniors." Leiko nodded, driving faster to the mansion.

"Uh, Leiko? Why are you-"Leiko cut him off with a loud 'shh', pulling me out of the car, through a long, twisted maze of hallways, down a ladder and some stairs into a basement. He locked the door. "Rin."

He looked at Leiko curiously. "What are you-"Leiko's voice sounded grave. What was he talking about? "You're awakening."

 **AN: Right, so if the Rin is OOC, it's because he's confused about what's happening, frustrated at being called a demon, and frustrated that he can't remember anything about the fight, and frustrated just in general. So anyway, PLEASE review any tips, after all I am a new writer. Thanks for reading! ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It may not be much, but it does a lot for me. ;) *SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT* Reviews will be posted at the end of the chapter, as some answers contain spoilers. Also, I have writer's block so there will most likely be some OOC issues and such.**

 **Chapter Three**

He groaned. Why did his head hurt so much...? He frowned as he recalled what Leiko had said to him.

" _You're awakening." He frowned. "You're an exorcist?! Don't tell me you're out to kill me, too!" Leiko sighed. "Don't go pairing me with that_ scum. _" Leiko made a hand motion, similar to flicking someone. He collapsed into blackness._

"-sama! Go find him! Tell him that the prince has woken up!" He sat up. When did he lay down? Oh yes, he fell unconscious. Someone must have taken him here.

"Ah, so you've woken up." Leiko laughed. "It certainly took you long enough." Leiko helped him out of the bed, leading him to the bathroom.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked uncertainly. "About three months." Leiko answered. A three months… he hoped nobody was too worried about him. But who was he kidding? Of course they were worried. "Can you all leave?" Leiko asked. The others in the room nodded, leaving the room.

"Rin, how can I say this…?" He looked at Leiko confusedly. "Say what?" Leiko sighed. "I suppose there's no other way to put it… Your rebirth, Rin. You're now a full demon." He stared at Leiko incredulously. "…But I didn't do anything!"

Leiko sighed. "Kurikara couldn't contain your flames for much longer, so I did you a favor and destroyed it." He glared at Leiko. "…Favor..? Favor?! You think you did me a _favor?! I can't ever be human again! How is that a_ _ **favor?"**_

Leiko sighed. "Sit down, Rin. If you will let me explain-"He sat down as he glared at Leiko harshly. " _Fine. But don't expect me to believe anything you say."_ He answered.

Leiko took a breath. "Well, I suppose this is all because of how you and your younger brother Yukio were born. You were born because of the thoughts of your mother and your father combining. So, it would make sense that one of you is the mirror image of your mother, and the other is a mirror image of your father."

Would that make him… well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Leiko continued, "Because you are the mirror image of your father, you are incredibly powerful, even though you are very young for a demon. In addition to containing your powers, Kurikara also contained your demonic side, which is half of you. Half of your soul."

Half of his soul…? What did that even mean? Well, he was half demon. He was also half human. He supposed that since demons are, well, different, he would probably get demonic urges. Urges that would come from his… demonic soul? He sighed. This all made no sense.

"Now, since half of your soul was missing, you would get random blackouts, correct?" He nodded numbly. "That was your demonic soul trying to return to your body. So, if I hadn't destroyed Kurikara, you would've ended up permanently in that state, a pure instinctual state."

Like what happened with Amaimon, he supposed. "…So… I won't go crazy like I did anymore?" Leiko nodded. "I suppose. And also, since you are now a full demon, your true appearance has shown itself. I must say, you look quite a bit like father."

"… _Father…? But you're not..."_ Leiko sighed. "Rin, will you calm down?" _"What are you talking about?! I'm perfectly calm!"_ he insisted. "No you're not." Leiko replied pointedly. "You're speaking in the demonic language. Speak in Japanese, please." "But I didn't even know I was speaking the demonic language!" He glared at Leiko. "And why should I trust you, anyways?!"

Leiko smirked. "Because I'm the only one that can train you." …He had him there. "Fine. But why did you say father?" he asked angrily. "Ah, thank you for reminding me. Well, for starters, I am not human. I am a demon. A demon king, actually. My real name is Lucifer. I am the eldest. Oh, and you can call me Lucifer-nii if you want."

…He really didn't know what to say. Oh, wait. " _Why didn't you tell me all of this before? Why are you just telling me this now?! And I'm not calling you anything!"_ he yelled. "Rin, Japanese..." He started to swear colorfully.

"Now, before you storm off, I suggest you take a look at yourself in the mirror." Sighing, he met the demon king's request. He was sure that if he didn't do what the demon told him, he would be forced to. Lucifer _was_ the most powerful demon king for a reason.

His hair was ruffled, as usual, but it was slightly longer than before. His teeth had turned into razor-sharp fangs, his ears were slightly longer, and his eyes were exactly the same. On his back was a pair of enormous black angel wings. His tail had found its way out of his clothes, and was now sharp at the ends. He was much taller than before, easily 6 feet or so. His skin was so pale it was could've been considered white. Surrounding him was an aura of flames, enveloping its surroundings. His horns were the same.

"…How am I supposed to go anywhere like this?! People will notice!" Lucifer laughed. "You're so cute sometimes, Otōto. But, all you need to do is gain a handle on your flames. Oh, and your illusion powers as well. That should only take about a day or so, a week at the most. Currently I'm masking your demonic aura so none of your… _friends_ can find you."

"Well, you control light, so how are you supposed to train me?!" Lucifer sighed. " _I'm_ not the one who's training you, Iblis is." This was getting stranger by the minute. "…I can only hope that he doesn't go too far…" Lucifer muttered, grasping his head. He wasn't sure if he like that.

….

"Hahahah! See! Ya got it, Otōto! Man, you're pretty sharp for such a young demon. You got the instincts of a tiger! Heheh, you know, I've always liked tigers… Maybe I'll get one as a pet sometime." He panted, stopping to take a breath. Soon, Iblis came up and attacked him.

Lucifer smirked. "You know, Rin, you could've stopped thirty minutes ago. You've got your flames mastered now." Surprisingly enough, now that he was a demon, learning things came much easier to him. He supposed it was one of the perks of being a demon. "I know, I've tried to get him to stop… The sooner I get out of here, the better." He muttered the last part.

"Iblis, Rin's got the idea. You may leave now." Iblis nodded, saluting. "Right, Lucifer-nii!" Then he poofed away, leaving a small girl on the floor. "Why Iblis chose to possess that girl, I'll never know…" Lucifer muttered. "Ah, and since I know a bit about illusions, I will be training you, Rin."

Lucifer continued, "It's actually quite easy. Just envision what you want others to see, and that's what they'll see. It doesn't work on demons, of course." He thought for a moment, thinking of what he used to look like. "How do I know if it worked?"

Lucifer scratched his head. "Well, I suppose we ask that girl right there… When she wakes up, anyway. Until then I guess I can teach you something else. But what to teach…?" "You don't have to teach me anything, I'm _only_ here for the training."

Lucifer jumped. "Ah, I got it! I'll tell you about the history of Gehenna! But what should I tell you about…? Ah, I'll start from the beginning." Lucifer muttered. "So, hey, how do I stop an illusion?" Lucifer nodded, startled. "Huh? Oh, you just simply search for the tie, and sever the image and the illusion stops. Would you like to hear about the civil war of Gehenna?"

He shook his head. "No. Why would I care?" Lucifer started to drone on about one of the _very_ many civil wars of Gehenna, ignoring his protests. "-and then I was promoted to be father's right-hand man! Hey, you're not ignoring me, _are you?"_

He shook his head fearfully. "Nope, not at all. But, um, the girl's up." Lucifer nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, I didn't even notice her. Well, go ahead. Ask her what she sees." He walked up to the girl cautiously. "What- what do you see?"

"Huh? What do you mean? And, where is this? This isn't my house…" He crouched down. "Where do you live?" He asked. The girl screamed. "Don't touch me! You're gonna kidnap me! Mommy and Daddy always told me not to talk to strangers!"

Man, what was up with that girl? He felt slightly less guilty as he headed towards the church. It was always awkward for him, from partly the memories that being in the church brought back, and the other part was that there were now other priests there, ones that he'd never met before.

Sighing, he hoped that nobody was too worried. Although, they might not be. But then again, Yukio was always a worrier…

…..

Reaching the church, he gasped. "Yuki-chan, please!" Shiemi was holding on to the back of Yukio's coat. "Shiemi, he's in _Gehenna._ Let me go, I'm fine. Let me search for him."

Yukio looked over at him, then collapsed onto his knees. "…Nii-san…?" He murmured.

 **AN:**

Otōto- Little brother

 **Alright, so I'm gonna try to keep this AN short. First off, I did a lot more research for this chapter. Now, I'm going to answer reviews, because of spoilers.**

 **chibimochi (Guest)**

 **No, I do not consider your review as flaming, in fact, I thank you for your review, as it helped me learn what I needed to improve. As for Leiko's name, I completely suck at naming things, I was considering naming him Liam for a while since I couldn't think of anything. And as for Rin trusting Leiko/Lucifer so easily, he was grief-stricken as because of the memories the church brought back, and the depression from people running from him. Also, there was a bit of hypnotism on Lucifer's part… And if this answer sounds like excuses from a lazy writer, I might get around to rewriting the chapter eventually. For the setting, I will try to base the story more off of Japanese customs and such. And yes, I am new to the fandom, so expect that the characters will be OOC.**

 **crazydutchy**

 **The exwires were searching the school for any demons, and Yukio was watching them. Since Rin was at a different house at the time, they weren't able to tell him where they were. And yes, the priests** _ **do**_ **want to talk to him, but in my story, two of the priests died when Fujimoto got possessed, and as the new priests replacing them are exorcists that don't trust Rin, they can't do anything at the moment.**

 **Guest**

 **Well, there's not much to say as to the awakening part, I do hope I wrote the explanation well enough. If I didn't, just review and I'll explain it more in detail.**

 **Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who review, and I hope more of you will review! ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY IS APPRECIATED! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED HERE! Well, anyway, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Alright, people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I realize that Chapter 3 isn't written too well, so if enough people ask for a complete rewrite of chapter 3, I'll rewrite the chapter. But for now, I'll just edit some things for the plot.**_

 _ *****WARNING: OOC YUKIO(AND POSSIBLY OOC EVERYONE…**_ _ **Gomen'nasai!**_ _ *******_

Chapter Four

PREVIOUSLY

 _Reaching the church, he gasped. "Yuki-chan, please!" Shiemi was holding on to the back of Yukio's coat. "Shiemi, he's in_ _Gehenna._ _Let me go, I'm fine. Let me search for him."_

 _Yukio looked over at him then collapsed onto his knees. "…Nii-san…?" He murmured._

Slowly Yukio started to get up. "Nii-san…? Is… is it really you?" He nodded slowly. What had happened to his brother while he was gone? He paused as he took a look at Yukio. Yukio's hair and clothes were disheveled, and he had bags under his eyes, most likely from not sleeping.

He walked over to Yukio, who was standing up, looking at him in disbelief. "Nii-san…?" He murmured it over and over, like it was protection. Yukio enveloped him in a hug. "H-he said you were gone…"

Suddenly Yukio's eyes widened in alarm as he backed away from him quickly. "N-no… You're not real… Someone… _something_ he sent to keep me occupied…" Yukio muttered. "I must be close!"

Yukio grabbed his shirt, yelling: "Where is Rin?! I know you know! Tell me!" He didn't understand what was going on. Did Yukio not recognize him?

"Yukio, it's me. I _am_ Rin." Yukio glared at him. "Prove it." He said harshly. He sighed. "Well, when you were four, you had a fear of…"

Yukio's eyes widened in panic. "…Rin?" He nodded silently. Yukio grabbed him, giving him a hug. "Rin… it really is you… I didn't mean to… you're okay…"

He looked at Yukio in concern. "Who's he?" he asked gently. He didn't know what had happened while he was asleep. Or awakening, as Lucifer had called it. "He…? Oh, it's not important. You're here now, right? No need to worry."

Yukio let go of him, and stepped back, going into a normal stance. "Hmmn, you know, you missed a lot of stuff while you were gone, nii-san." He sweat-dropped. How could Yukio have change moods so quickly?

"How much did I miss…?" He asked fearfully. Yukio smiled and answered: "Well, you missed two units of language, one unit in world history, 1 unit in math, a unit of English, you didn't miss anything in Gym, and you missed a few units in calligraphy." ***1**

He sweat-dropped. He'd have to stay up all night to get all that stuff done in time. Or multiple nights. "Did you find the demon?" He left the last part unmentioned. It might set Yukio off again.

Yukio shook his head. "No… they haven't found anything so far. They've searched everywhere but the forests." _ ***2**_ He nodded. Yukio put his head down in thought. "Oh, the priests want to see you, Rin. They're worried about you."

"…Are they here?" He asked. Maybe he could ask them what had happened to Yukio. And who _he_ was. Yukio nodded. "Here, they're inside the church, in the main area." _ ***3**_ Yukio led him to the main area.

Two priests were murmuring to themselves, and three priests he'd never seen before were cleaning up the church. Yukio cleared his throat. The priests' eyes widened. Then they smiled. "Hmm, what do you need Yukio?"

Yukio gestured to him. "Rin's back," He said softly. He nodded. The priests smiled. "Hmm. Yukio, can we have a second alone with Rin?" Yukio frowned. "Are you sure?" The priests nodded. Yukio went outside.

The priests narrowed their eyes. "Whoever you are, you better prove that you're Rin." Honestly, was everyone going to think that he was someone else?! "I am Rin. Why should I prove it?" He said grumpily.

The priests glared at him. "Whatever you're doing with Yukio, stop." He glared back at them. "Why do you think I'd mess with Yukio? I'm his older brother!" He insisted angrily. "You have 10 seconds to prove it, or else we're attacking."

What could he say that would prove that he was, well, himself? He silently thought of this. Well, he guessed that a lot of demons could be watching him in his childhood. Not that he could've seen them, of course.

"Rin! It really is you!" The priests laughed. He gaped. "B- But I didn't even say anything!" The priests smiled. "Only you make that face when you're thinking." He crossed his arms, looking away.

"…No I don't Yukio makes it too!" He insisted. The priests laughed. "Nope, sorry Rin. Only you make that face." Their faces turned serious. "So, where were you, Rin…? You really had everyone worried."

He sighed. What was he supposed to tell them? It wasn't like he could exactly turn in Lucifer, because he had almost nonexistent control over his powers. He could barely contain his flames.

"I've, uh… I've been, training." The priests raised their eyebrows. "Training?" He nodded. "Y- Yeah… training." He felt guilty lying to them. "And, what, exactly, were you doing training? Especially since you have plenty of people right here to help you train."

"It- it was, um, my flames. I was training to control… my flames." Even he knew that they weren't going to believe that. "You were training to control your flames…?"

He nodded. "I- I kept setting stuff on f-fire." The priests nodded. "That would explain the random outbreaks of blue fire. Just be more careful next time, alright? Tell us when you're leaving."

He nodded, guilt in his stomach. "You don't know anything about who Yukio's been talking about, do you?" The priests looked at him in concern. "Who?" They asked him. "Well, he's been talking about someone, but he won't tell me the name. I can tell from his tone, though, that this person isn't someone that he likes."

A priest _ ***4**_ shook their head in concern. "No… We can ask him about it later, though." He nodded. "Have you seen everyone else?" A priest nodded. "Yeah, they're all in the kitchen cooking something for dinner. I don't know where Shiemi is, though." They paused. "She's probably with Yukio."

He winced. None of them knew how to make a can of soup, let alone cook dinner. "Right, thanks." He ran into the kitchen. Bon and Izumo were yelling at each other, Konekomaru was attempting to take something out of the oven, and Shima was trying to get Izumo and Bon to stop arguing.

…

Whatever they were cooking was long gone, burnt to the point of a crisp. He could tell by the smell. "No, you don't put tempura in the oven! You cook it on the stove!" Bon yelled. "No, you put tempura in the oven. You just can't stand that you're wrong, for once."

He walked over to them, pushing Shima aside. Shima's eyes widened. "You don't put tempura in the oven or cook it on the stove, you fry it. Geez, you all suck at this."

He sighed as everyone stopped and looked at him. "Rin? You're back!" He growled. "Yes, I am, and if you would get out of the kitchen," he pointed his thumb to the burnt food behind him on the stove.

"-I have to fix your mess." They all nodded, and left.

…

"You cook surprisingly well, Rin. You know, for someone who always falls asleep in class." Bon commented. "Thank you- wait. Hey!"

Soon, someone asked, "So, where were you all this time, Rin?" He craned his neck to look over at the source of the voice. It was Shiemi. "Oh, I was training to control my flames. I kept setting stuff on fire, so it took a long time."

Everyone nodded. "So, does anyone want to hear a story about Rin on his first day of school?" One of the priests asked. He sweat-dropped as he stood up. "N-no! Nobody wants to hear that story, right, Yukio?" He said quickly. Yukio laughed. "No, I want to hear that story, too."

He frowned as he crossed his arms. "Betrayer…" The priest smirked. "Well, on the first day of school, he…"

…

"Nii-san, you're not going to leave, right?" Yukio asked. He shook his head. "Nope! I'm gonna stay here, with you!" Yukio gave him a thoughtful smile. "That's good. Goodnight, nii-san."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Yukio." Everything was finally back to normal.

 _ **AN: *1 These are all legitimate classes in Japanese high schools. Yukio doesn't have all the same classes that Rin has, so he doesn't know everything that Rin missed.**_

 _ ***2 The exwires are on a test-mission sort of thing, so Yukio can't help them.**_

 _ ***3 I looked everywhere on google, and I couldn't find anything about the name of a main area of a church. The WHOLE main area. If I am missing something, please tell me.**_

 _ ***4 I also looked everywhere for the names of the priests, but I can't seem to find anything anywhere.**_

 _ ****GOALS****_

 _ **20 Reviews- Complete Rewrite of Chapter Three**_

 _ **30 Reviews- Bonus Chapter**_

 _ **The more you review, the more chapters you get! So keep on reviewing, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Alright, if any of you have any suggestions, ideas, or something you want in this story, PLEASE tell me! Now, as I said, possible OOC might happen in the chapter, if there is, don't be afraid to tell me. Oh yes, and this chapter starts out horribly. Middle's okay-ish, though. Writer's block REALLY sucks.**_

Chapter Five

Creeping silently, he walked back to his room. He'd woken up to go to the bathroom, and now regretted not going before he went to sleep. Opening the door to the room he and Yukio were sharing, he let out a small breath. He closed the door carefully, as to not wake up Yukio.

He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Looking around, he noticed a small bag tucked under his bed. It must've been Yukio's. Some of his exorcism stuff, no doubt. It was probably better to put the stuff on Yukio's side.

But surely there was no doubt taking a look at what's in it, of course. He was sure that Yukio wouldn't mind. And besides, he was curious. He unlatched the bag, taking a peek inside. There were bullets (of course), some holy water grenades (he shuddered, he hated the stuff), some herbs and such for medicine, and lastly, a small journal.

Curious, he flipped to the first entry.

 _Daddy said I should write down what I see, in case a demon tries to erase my memory. So, uh, here goes, I guess. I'm not quite sure how this works._

He flipped to the middle of the journal.

 _Seventh grade_

 _Today, Rin skipped class. Nothing important happened during school. Later I met up with Rin, who was waiting for me by the school. I walked home with him, and in the middle of the walk home I was confronted by a bully. He had very dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match. He was very tall and muscular. I recall being irritated. Fighting back was something I could do, but I couldn't do it in front of anyone who wasn't an exorcist. Rin confronted the person, and tried to start a fight. I managed to get him from starting a fight, but I felt a strange sense of guilt._

Curious, he flipped further and read an entry.

 _Last day at church_

 _I went to school with Rin, whom at the end of school, had left without me. I walked home and packed my stuff. I received graduation congrats from all of the priests. A bit later, Rin came back from a fight. I patched him up on dad's orders. Majority of the injuries had already healed. Rin went off to a job interview. I finished packing and left._

He remembered that day. All too well. He flipped the pages, looking for something to distract himself.

 _First day of Rin's disappearance_

His disappearance? That must've been the time that he was 'rebirthing', or whatever the term was.

 _Rin has been missing for about a day. He probably got into a fight, or decided to take a walk. I don't believe this, though. He could've just as easily gotten captured by demons. The exwires did not find any demons today. Everyone else is taking Rin's disappearance well._

He flipped to another page.

 _Eighth day of Rin's disappearance_

… _A demon came and spoke to me today. Told me their king had taken Rin. I don't know what that means… But I have a sneaking suspicion. One that I pray isn't correct. But at this point, he only thing that could've happened to Rin is getting taken by a demon, and getting dragged to Gehenna. I am very worried about Rin. Shiemi has told me that Rin is alright, that he can take care of himself. Rin is very naïve. I am sure that even if he can fight well, he will get tricked into something. Demons are tricky creatures after all._

He flipped farther into the book. The entries were longer now, taking up at least two pages each.

 _First month of Rin's disappearance_

 _He came and approached me. He told me that he has Rin. He told me that if I made a deal with him, I could get Rin back. I immediately denied. I am sure that if I had said yes to that deal, something even worse then what was happening to Rin right now. Eventually I'm sure I'll find Rin. I'm not even sure that he has Rin, anyways. The exwires have tried to calm me down. They have told me that Rin is probably back at the cram school. I know that is not the case, however. Rin isn't the type of person to shy away from something, even if it's a challenge. He never was, and hopefully he still isn't._

Who was he, exactly? It was obvious it was a demon, but he wasn't sure which demon it was… Curious, he flipped to the second-last entry of the journal.

 _Day of deal, almost three months of Rin's disappearance_

 _He came and approached me again in the afternoon, possessing a demon that I was exorcising. I had skipped school that day to look for Rin. He told me that he would give Rin back to me if I made a deal with him. At this point, I know that he has Rin. I know that I have no choice; I'm not sure how much longer Rin will last. This is the deal he made me: "You must work for me. In exchange, I will give Rin back to you, to do whatever you please with." I know by work, he meant servant. Either way, it didn't matter. I made the deal, and he told me that Rin would be back by tomorrow. He told me he expected much from me, and we shook hands. He left afterwards, and I spent the rest of the day exorcising demons. None of them would tell me where Rin is._

 _First day of deal, day Rin came back_

 _Shiemi wouldn't let me exorcise demons today. She said that I wasn't taking care of myself. Perhaps that was true, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. Demons were tricky, after all. They lied. They cheated and tricked people. I saw Rin. Perfectly healthy, not at all scarred, or looking any different from whom he normally was. Of course, it couldn't be him. Not if he was with…_ _ **him**_ _. Not if he was_ _ **there**_ _. I confronted the demon, which turned out to be Rin. It's good he's alright. Although who knows when_ _ **he**_ _might try to take Rin again. It's best that I keep an eye on Rin, just in case. The priests told me to leave the room. I know I can trust them, but_ _ **he**_ _might take Rin by using them. Shiemi spent the rest of the watching me, making sure I was okay._

What had happened while he was away? And who is the demon that Yukio kept talking about? Where was there? Closing the journal, he put it back in the bag and set the bag on his and Yukio's (really Yukio's, he never did any work on that thing) desk.

He closed his eyes, tucking himself under the covers.

…

He couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he was asleep for three months, but still. He should at least be able to sleep for a couple of hours until morning. He had to find something to occupy himself until morning, he guessed.

But what was supposed to occupy him until morning? He wasn't going to read anything. Besides, it was too dark to read without a light anyway. He sighed, looking over at the desk. Then he saw a black marker on the desk.

He smirked. He knew what to do to occupy himself now.

…

The deed was done. He started on some breakfast.

…

"WHAT THE- OKUMURA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bon's screams echoed throughout the kitchen. Surprising, since Bon was all the way in the bathroom.

Bon stomped into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas, which consisted of his underwear. His hair fell limply around his face, but the most amusing thing of all was the black mustache drawn on with black marker on Bon's face. And that wasn't it, either. There was also a goatee drawn on as well.

"What? You think I did that?" He replied.

"You're the only one immature enough to think these things are funny! And besides, you have sharpie on your hand."

"BON?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Izumo yelled. He smirked.

Bon looked glared at Izumo. "I have bigger things to worry about! Like beating up Rin!"

Izumo and Bon started to argue, waking up everyone else, who went to go see what the source of the noise was.

Soon, a grumbling Yukio came out. _That's right,_ he recalled. _Yukio was never good in the mornings._

Praying to God, he ran as Yukio started to yell at everyone. "DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING ANYWHERE, RIN!"

He shivered. This was not going to be fun. But he knew that something big was going to happen soon. He might as well enjoy the time while it lasts.

 _ **AN: Yes, yes, I know. FILLER! Horrible, horrible filler. It was fluffy filler, too. Well, some of it, at least. Half of this chapter consisted of a VERY important plot point. Feel free to guess who Yukio made a deal with, and PLEASE give me some ideas! ANYONE can tell I need them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Omigosh, SO SORRY! I got sick. It's not much of an excuse, but, uh, here's a chapter.**

 *****WARNING: WRITERS BLOCK*****

 _"_ _Demonic language"_

Chapter Six

Yukio had been following him around all day. Given, they had all the same classes that day, but it wasn't bad. It was a lot like when he and Yukio were younger, when Yukio still relied on him. Back when neither of them knew just what he was.

But it was like the roles had reversed. Yukio was protecting him, but of course he would never day it out loud. His pride wouldn't let him. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nii-san?" Yukio asked him. He turned his head to look at Yukio. "Yeah Yukio?" He asked.

"Sorry to leave you alone, Nii-san, but I just got a mission." He tilted his head curiously. "A mission?" He asked. "But you're in school."

Yukio sighed. "Yes." Yukio replied aggravatedly. "I didn't see you check anything…" He insisted.

"I got it when you were getting your lunch. I was going to tell you before I left." Yukio explained. From what he knew, the town probably had a lot of demons.

He wanted to make sure that his ototo was safe. After all, there could be high-level demons in the area. You never know. "Can I come too, Yukio?" He asked excitedly.

"No, Nii-san. You can't come with me. It's trained exorcists only." Yukio denied. He pouted. "But Yukio, I wanna come with you..." Yukio frowned.

"Still no, Nii-san." He frowned. "But I came with you on the other missions, and look how they turned out!" Yukio sighed. "Nii-san, I'm going to leave now. You need to stay at school." He sighed. "Fine." He gave Yukio a tender look.

"J-Just be careful, okay Yukio?" Yukio gave him an impassive look. "I'm always careful. You on the other hand…" Yukio trailed off and walked out of the cafeteria.

He glared at nothing. He was responsible enough. He could take care of himself…

Soon, his lunch was finished. He got up to throw away his food, carrying his tray. Sighing, he threw away his empty tray. He heard someone walk over.

"Hey!" He turned his head. "Come sit with us." It was Bon, who was sitting with the other exwires along with a few students from the school. The students were giving him fearful looks.

Great. Just his luck, they sat right next to the garage can. And who sits next to garbage cans, anyways?

"Eh?! I'm fine." He headed back towards his seat. "Idiot, that wasn't a suggestion!" Bon yelled. "Come sit with us!" He glared at Bon while walking over to the exwires' table. Sitting down, he replied, "I'm not an idiot."

"Why did you invite him to our table?" Everyone turned their heads to look at a redheaded student. "What are you talking about?" Bon replied.

The student pointed at him, shivering. "Why did you invite the demon-" He grit his teeth. "-to our table?" The exwires frowned. "Because, even if he's an idiot, he's my friend. And-," Bon gave the student a confused look, " What do you mean, demon?"

The student gave him another fearful look. "He fights people for no reason," the student replied, "Every person he's ever fought has ended up in a hospital." Bon looked at the student with an unbelieving look. "And how do you know that it's not a made up rumor?" He slid under his seat.

"Because I've seen it." Was this student one of the students he'd fought? No. He'd remember if he fought him. Besides, if he did fight this student, then the student wouldn't have said anything. He would've just left.

"I was in the same class with him." Silence fell over the exwires, whom where now focused on the student. "In second grade, on the first day, two students were talking to each other. He was sitting in front of me. He walked over to them and threw a punch at them."

He remembered that day. It was the first time he'd been in a class without Yukio. It was also… also the day that he lost control. ***1**

"The students were injured and hid in the corner of the room. He started to throw things at the students, and our teacher made us all hide in a corner of the room. Then he started to throw desks. Eventually too many people got hurt and our teacher called the ambulance."

He could hardly remember what happened that day. Only the end of it, when he had calmed down.

"The ambulances came, and then soon a man came in. I don't remember what his name was-" This was where he interrupted. "His name was Fujimoto Shiro." He added grumpily. The exwires' eyes widened.

"-and the man managed to calm him down, but he ended up in the hospital. I was one of the few lucky ones who got out with minor injuries. I didn't see him in class the next time we had class."

The exwires gave him a look of disbelief. He sighed as he shrunk further down the table.

"Yes," He concluded. "It's true."

 ***1 Yup. I don't have access to the stuff right now, but I'm pretty sure this is in the first or second episode of the anime in a flashback.**

 **Okay, in case you didn't know what I was talking about, I'm talking about the first episode, I think… I can't look at it to right now. REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT THE BONUS CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT! ^w^**


End file.
